


Keep It In The Family

by kinksock22



Series: Family [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Female Jensen, Het, Multi, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Jared, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>A man (OC or not) watches his wife fuck his daughter. He never participates, but he sits by the side of the bed as they put on a show.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>If you want to flip it so the wife is watching the man fuck his son, that's okay too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide between Jen/OFC and Jared/OMC, so I did both.

Jared leans back in his chair, palming the already hard bulge of his cock through his jeans. Jen is still fully dressed too but Jamie – their fourteen year old daughter – is completely naked, spread out in the middle of their bed. Her thin legs are spread wide and Jared can already see the shiny wet slick leaking from her mostly hairless pussy. Jamie is Jenny’s little clone, looking more and more like her momma every day – dirty blonde hair and big green eyes and the adorable smattering of freckles – and Jared can’t believe how fucking lucky he is.   
  
Jamie flashes him a smile, her dimples – the _only_ thing she got from Jared – digging in deep. “I’m ready, daddy.”  
  
His girls do this for him. They like it, sure, but he’s pretty damn sure that if it wasn’t for him, Jenny would have never started touching their daughter.  
  
Jen looks over at him, a smirk pulling at her full, perfect lips, her green eyes glittering in the low light in the bedroom. As much as he wants to, _aches_ to, he won’t touch either of them. This is their show, their time together, and once Jamie goes to bed, he’ll get his chance.   
  
“Ready, Jay?” Jenny asks, even though she knows he is, can’t miss the hard line of his cock tenting the front of his jeans.   
  
“Fuck yeah, baby,” Jared rasps anyway, because she asked and he’ll do anything in the world for her, for either of them.   
  
Jenny gives him a wink then leans down, her lips sliding against Jamie’s. It’s hot as fuck just watching them kiss, Jamie inherited her mother’s mouth as well, and Jared can already feel himself leaking. They kiss for a few long moments, open-mouthed, tongues sliding together wet and sloppy and Jared groans, pushing down harder against his cock, his fingers rubbing against his balls.  
  
Jen moves on, down over Jamie’s collarbone to her breasts – just a handful now but she’ll end up being stacked just like her mom – pink tongue flicking out and teasing her nipples. Jamie gasps and arches her back and Jenny latches on, sucking and biting each tiny bud in turn until they’re tight, stiff peaks. Jenny only pulls away long enough to shuck her own t-shirt, her gorgeous tits bouncing free and Jared moans, his mouth watering.   
  
When Jen goes back to licking and sucking Jamie’s tits, Jamie reaches up and fondles Jen’s, tweaking her nipples, doing just like Jen showed her. Jen moans and slides one hand down Jamie’s flat stomach, palming the mound of her pussy. Jamie whimpers and pushes down, trying to get more but Jen just keeps her hand there, just heat and a bit of pressure.  
  
“Momma,” Jamie moans, writhing beneath Jenny, her back arching beautifully off the mattress and Jared pops open the button of his jeans and pulls down the zipper, sighing in relief when his cock strings free, tenting his boxer briefs through the open flaps of denim.   
  
Jenny wiggles around and pulls her shorts off, bending over so that Jared can see her shaved cunt. She’s just as wet as Jamie, perfect lips glistening with slick and Jared wants to pull his cock out and thrust into her, hard and deep.   
  
Jen has finally moved on, kissing her way down Jamie’s stomach, mouthing at her pubic bone before spreading her open. She’s the prettiest shade of pink inside, tight and wet, and Jared licks his lips, fingers curling into a fist to keep from jerking himself off.   
  
Jen laves her tongue up Jamie’s slit, once, twice, then sucks her clit into her mouth. Jared can’t see it but he knows that Jen is flicking her tongue over the sensitive little nub – he’s the one that thought her that trick after all – and Jamie goes fucking _crazy_. She cries out, lean hips twisting and jerking, basically riding her mother’s face.  
  
Jenny hums and pushes two fingers inside, thrusting them in and out hard and fast, very tip of one finger on her other hand teasing around the rim of Jamie’s tight little hole. The assplay is new – they’ve only done it a few times – but Jamie fucking _loves_ it and Jared can already tell she’s gonna be one of those girls that like to get fucked in the ass. Maybe he’ll bring up Jenny using the strap-on to try that sometime soon.   
  
Jamie cries out, moaning and trembling as Jen pushes her into an orgasm. Jenny’s mouth is dark pink with use and slick with Jamie’s juices when she pulls away and she looks up at Jared, eyes a dark-stormy green. Fuck but she’s Goddamn gorgeous.   
  
Jamie sits up, still a little shaky and kisses Jen, licking her own slick off her momma’s mouth and Jared groans. Fuck but they need to speed this up, he’s about to bust over here.   
  
Jenny smiles at their daughter and runs one hand down over her long blonde hair. “Go on, sweetheart,” she says softly. “Go get your brother.”  
  
Jamie nods and gets up, her legs still wobbly. She leans over and presses a kiss to Jared’s cheek, smiling when she whispers, “G’night, daddy.”  
  
Jen bites her bottom lip, eying the bulge of Jared’s cock hungrily for a moment, then looks up into his eyes. “You gonna be able to last?” she teases.  
  
“You know I can, darlin’,” Jared drawls, making his beautiful wife giggle.   
  
~~~  
  
The door to their room opens and Jamie’s twin brother Jason enters. He’s already naked, eager just like his sister and instantly goes to Jenny, kissing her on the cheek. Both their kids love their momma but Jason is a momma’s boy through and through.   
  
Jenny smiles fondly at their son and runs one hand over his hair. “Get on the bed, baby,” she instructs softly.  
  
Jason nods and does as he’s told, automatically settling on his hands and knees. Jenny gets off the bed and sits in the chair Jared was in, idly fingering herself as she watches Jared peel off his jeans, her pussy leaking even more at the sight of his long, thick cock.   
  
Jared climbs onto the mattress behind Jason and leans over his back. Jason turns his head over his shoulder and they kiss. It’s short and sweet, just a slight bit of tongue, but Jared knows what Jenny wants to see and knows that she doesn’t get off on watching them kiss like Jared likes to watch her and Jamie.   
  
Jared’s big hands palm both pale cheeks of Jason’s ass, pulling the globes apart and Jenny bites down on her bottom lip, pushing two fingers into her pussy when Jared leans down and runs his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Jason moans, pushing back against his daddy’s tongue, his cock – big for his age and she can already tell he’s going to be fucking hung like Jared – twitching and leaking already against his flat abs. Lust-blown green eyes – her own eyes – blink open and lock with hers, Jason’s lips parting as Jared pushes in deeper. Jason bites his bottom lip, just like she does, and curls his fingers into fists in the sheets.   
  
Jared pushes two fingers in next to his tongue and Jason keens, his eyes fluttering closed again. Jen watches as Jared works their son open, eventually reaching up to grab the lube sitting on the table next to the bed. Jared slicks his fingers and thrusts three inside Jason, making sure that he’s good and wet and open, then pulls away, lightly tapping him on the ass.   
  
Jason moves out of the way, giving Jared room to stretch out on the mattress, his back against the headboard. He straddles his dad’s lap backward, Jared’s big hand on his hip guiding him back and down. Jared groans harshly when he breaches Jason and Jen gasps, panting, as she pushes her fingers in deeper, quirking them just right to rub over her g-spot.  
  
Jason is leaning back against Jared’s broad chest, Jared’s huge cock buried to the hilt inside him and Jenny locks eyes with Jared over their son’s shoulder. Jared looks fucking _wrecked_ and she can only imagine that she looks just as bad. Someday it won’t be like this, she knows that – she’s not sure how it will change just knows that it will – so for now, she sits back and spreads her legs, knees hooking over the arms of the chair, and idly fingers her slick, swollen cunt while her husband fucks their son.   
  
Jason is rocking back and forth, lean hips looking so small under Jared’s long fingers, his cock slapping against his belly and leaving behind a smear of pre-come with every thrust. Jason’s close, she can tell – he’s fourteen and therefore has the stamina of a fourteen year old – and she can tell that Jared’s damn glad of that. After watching her and Jamie then taking his turn with Jason, her poor husband must be ready to burst.  
  
Jared squeezes Jason’s hip, presses a kiss to his temple. “Stroke your cock, baby boy. Come for me and mommy.” This is where their children differ the most. Jamie wants to try to be a big girl, wants things to be more grown-up and mature, where Jason likes things to stay like they used to be, wants to still be treated like their baby.   
  
Jason immediately does as Jared says – both their children always so eager to please – long, thin fingers curling around his cock. He strokes a few times, base to tip, working the bundle of nerves under the head – just like Jared enjoys, that makes Jenny giggle and wonder if sexual pleasure and erogenous zones are genetic – and cries out when he comes, thin, milky release dribbling down over his fist.   
  
Jared gently helps Jason climb off his lap and he turns toward Jared, giving him another quick kiss then gets up and kisses Jen again on the cheek. “G’night, guys,” he says softly, heading back to the room he shares with Jamie.   
  
Jared’s cock is an angry-red and wet with lube and his own pre-come. Jen scrambles out of the chair and grabs the slim, plastic dildo out of the drawer. Jared watches her climb into his lap, his jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring and she knows she’s going to get it hard and fast tonight and she can’t fucking _wait_.  
  
Jared hands her the lube and she slicks up the toy, reaching behind herself to slip it into her ass. She gasps, her pussy clenching. “C’mon, baby,” Jared growls, big hands clamping down on her hips. She lifts up then drops back down, impaling herself on Jared’s length, burying him to the balls. Jared moans and she cries out. She’s stuffed so full she swears she can feel it in her throat and she collapses against Jared’s broad chest.   
  
Jared wraps his arms around her, one hand keeping the dildo pushed deep in her ass and starts thrusting up against her hard enough that each snap actually stings as their skin collides. She angles herself so that her clit is rubbing against his pubic bone and his cock is rubbing her g-spot and she screams when she comes, clenching around him.   
  
Jared grunts and thrusts up against her, pushing inside so deep it almost hurts and she feels him pulsing, the warm gush of his release filling her up. They clean up a bit and curl up together under the blankets, Jen mostly laying on Jared’s chest, one of his hands in her hair. They kiss until they’re almost asleep, legs tangled together, naked and sweaty. Tomorrow she’ll talk to him about her idea of switching when the kids turn sixteen or possibly just start doing it at the same time, maybe a foursome. She’s got so many ideas and she knows that she’s lucky enough to have Jared and that he’ll probably have a few ideas of his own.   
  
  



End file.
